Ingredient Classification 15: Insect Parts
Summary *Location: This is part of the Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online, a three-part collection of books to assist the player in . This is part of the Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus collection. *Author: Gargrell Sorick Contents There are various appendages gathered from insects that are prized as beneficial, as long as you're extracting the correct part; avoid a disappointing conclusion to combat with a giant wasp in the swarms of Black Marsh by harvesting its eyes, mandibles, and ovipositor, leaving its thorax, wings, and any other aspect to rot in the wilderness. All other insects that feature the aforementioned parts are useful to the enchanter, but similar body parts from other creatures, such as the mandibles from a dreugh, aren't of interest in this instance. Smaller insects that may be easily swatted or trodden upon provide such tiny elements that prying them off the corpse becomes almost impossible, and thousands of wasp mandibles are needed to offer the same potency as a single giant wasp appendage. So seek out the largest specimen you can. Take great care in cutting out the part. Compound eyes in particular are easily ruined if you cut with a great sword instead of a small knife. Compound eyes should be kept in a bottle, as they tend to lose their shape. They consist of thousands of tiny, crystalline lenses, and staring at the may cause strange hallucinations. They are sometimes vivid of color. When removing mandibles, try extracting the entire jaw, so no antennae are left in the corpse, and watch your fingers, as these can still bite after death. Ovipositors are normally found at the back of the thorax; creatures such as kwama workers of Morrowind expel their eggs from these, while the giant wasp latches to a deceased foe before cocooning begins. Ovipositor Wretch from the rear of the thorax. Clean this tube of eggs and other excreta to lessen the rotting time. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Imparts a healthy disregard for heat and flames in all forms. *Allows you to cover ground at a quicker rate, whether at a walk, canter, or run. *Reverses the deterioration of your health due to combat or fatigue. *Ameliorates suffering when inflicted by the poison of a bite or a thief's dagger. Mandibles Slice these from the jaw of the insect you are harvesting, and include all appendages and antennae. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Causes an adversary to protest greatly at the might of your strikes, whether with weapon or with fist. *Bestows a knowledge that piercing cold cannot harm you. *Reverses the deterioration of your health due to combat or fatigue. *Ameliorates suffering when inflicted by the poison of a bite or a thief's dagger. Compound Eye An insect's eye made of numerous parts, fused into a single socket. Hold it to the light and see many pretty colors. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Imparts an excellence in marksmanship and piercing ability. *Improves the ability to wound of those wielding axe, dagger, hammer, or sword. *Augments the potency of staves imbued with fire, lightning, ice, or restoration properties. *Conjures the lick of flames to dance about your weapon, which may burn the enemy with fire. Appearances * Category:Online: Guides Category:Online: Books with Authors